Fire and Ice
by Icewhisker21
Summary: Training sessions always get heated between them especially when it's a fight for control. SokkaxAzula. Written for Sokkla Appreciation Day.


Amber eyes glared at icy blue. Her eye brow twitched in annoyance at that cocky grin. She wanted to smack it right off his face. He had bested her in their training match and no matter how many times she ran their movements through her head the outcome was always the same: with her back to a wall and sword against her neck. Her own weapon had been thrown to the ground several feet from them, completely useless to her.

"I believe that's a win for me and a loss for you Princess." Sokka replied smoothly, loving how defenseless she was against him. It had taken many weeks to outsmart the prodigious Princess but his careful observation of her fighting style had paved the way to victory.

Azula gritted her teeth, fighting off every instinct to blush at their close proximity. Her sudden awareness of her position and the fact that he was shirtless didn't help. She could only redirect her frustration into anger fueled words "Fuck you."

Sokka pressed the edge of his blade to her throat. His entire body closed the small space between them, until he could feel her every curve. His own arousal grew as he noticed her carefully timed breathing becoming deeper and shallow "If that's what you insist…" with his free hand, he reached down her training pants to graze his fingers teasingly over her pussy.

Azula clenched her jaw, fighting off any urge to lock her lips with his "That's not what I meant." She replied through gritted teeth. Her hands closed to fists against the wall, as if holding herself back. She'd be damned if she gave into him.

"Oh, but I think that's exactly what you meant." Sokka whispered in her ear, slipping his middle and index fingers between her wet folds. He knew that it was only a matter of time before she would give into him. He just had to hold himself back more than her. That shouldn't be too hard…

Azula swallowed back her moan, fighting the temptation to spread her legs farther apart to make his access easier. The threat of the blade against her neck…the feel of his bare skin against her own made her blood burn with lust. It would be so easy to kiss him right now, with his lips just a breath away from hers. Each slow stroke he made crushed her resistance to shattered pieces. The pleasure she would be consumed by if she submitted was almost enough to make her waver.

"I can wait." Sokka said slyly, feeling her will power draining against his skillful hand. He decided to step up his game a little, plunging his fingers inside. He felt her hips jerk slightly but her body was still as rigged as stone. He had to admire her feisty spirit but it would become her down fall.

Azula tried to focus on something else other than the blatant fact that she was getting closer to orgasm from this alone. Her amber eyes sought out his cool blue ones "Not even you can keep this up forever."

"On the contrary my dear, I can keep going for as long as I need. You're the one with her back against the wall and no real possible escape route." Sokka grinned, confident that he had her where he needed her.

"As far as you know…It's ignorant to celebrate a victory that hasn't even happened yet." She panted, feeling as if her heart was going to beat right out of her chest.

"A blade against your throat…my body pressing up against yours…fingers currently occupied within you…it doesn't seem like you have much choice." Sokka grinned. His tone only made her more infuriated and turned on at the same time.

Azula smirked suddenly, her eyes gleaming with mischief "Oh, but I do have a choice." With her left hand she sought out the lining of his pants. Underneath the fabric, she gripped his hardened member, hardly surprised that he was aroused. Slowly, she started to pump her hand, listening to the subtle groan he fought to hold back. She felt a gap between her throat and the blade now, letting her know that he wasn't focusing. "Does this turn you on? Feeling control from having me pinned against the wall with your blade?" Her legs shook as his pace within her increased.

"How can I not be?" Sokka growled, struggling to hold on to the leverage he had. "It's incredibly sexy to see the most powerful women I know reduced to such a weakened state because of me." Damn it…her touch was going to be his undoing. Letting go of the blade and ceasing his motions, both his hands grasped her wrists tightly to pin them against the wall above her head. They were so close now that they could feel the beating of both their hearts. His arousal pressed against her heated core and that action alone made him repeat it again and again.

Azula couldn't seem to gain back any control she had fought to have. A small moan escaped her mouth. His relentless grinding made her legs spread farther apart, welcoming any touch she could receive. Sokka began to kiss and bite her neck, becoming lost within her scent. In the corner of her eye, the black blade glinted in the blinding sunlight. Leaning towards his ear she purred "You're so predictable…"

In one swift movement she managed to slip from his loosened grip. Ducking down, she quickly grabbed the blade as she twisted her body away so that she was behind him. Before he could turn to face her she held the blade against the side of his neck. Her breathing was heavy as she hissed "Still think you've won?"

Sokka chuckled, mentally slapping himself for being so careless. He should have known better than to have let his guard down "Why does this not surprise me? I should have seen this coming."

"You should have…but you didn't. Now turn around." Azula commanded, watching as he turned his body towards her. Closing the space between them, she held the blade parallel against his neck. Gazing into his blue eyes as she whispered "I want you to keep touching me as you were and don't stop unless I say so…"

Sokka narrowed his eyes with a smirk on his face "Always have to have that control huh?"

"Did you expect anything less?" Azula replied with a smile, brushing her lips against his.

"Not at all" Sokka then locked his lips with hers as he reached down with his right hand under her pants to continue stroking her. Her essence coated his hands as Azula moaned within his mouth, grinding her hips. It didn't take long for him to hoist her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist while he turned to hold her back against the wall. Her grip upon the sword never wavered and neither did his attention on her.

Azula could feel the heat rising within her as her breaths came in shallow gasps. She could barely keep up with him as he slipped his tongue within her mouth. The black blade in her hands fell to the ground, unable to keep holding it anymore. Her hips started jerking in sporadic movements, unable to hold back as euphoria took over. Her low moans increased in volume until she screamed his name. He never stopped his pace as he was told making sure to vibrate his thumb against her clit as he repeatedly fingered her, helping to ride out her climax. Azula took deep breathes to steady her hammering heart, too consumed by bliss to care or notice that she had given in to him.

Sokka didn't want to stop there as he placed her down momentarily so that he could slide his pants off. Azula eyes were clouded over, no longer flared with the need to dominate him. He smiled "You're not finished yet are you?"

Azula managed to focus, meeting his gaze with a smirk "The question is: can you keep up?" She slowly undid her bindings around her breasts, noticing how his blue eyes flitted down to hungrily take them in.

Sokka gave her a wolfish grin at her challenge turning his blue orbs to look at her "You know I can keep going like this for hours." Reaching for the knot on her training pants, he untied and slipped them off.

Now they were completely exposed to each other, neither of them holding anything back. Like in their relationship there were no secrets. That's what Azula loved most. It wasn't complicated, filled with pain, or lies. It was always straightforward and honest. She didn't have to guess when it came to Sokka…she just knew what he expected out of her.

Sokka picked her up once again, her legs immediately wrapping around him, their fight long forgotten. Slowly he entered her, causing a moan to escape both of them as he started to pump into her. He locked his lips with hers, kissing passionately. Azula met his fire with her own, slipping her tongue into his mouth. With the wall taking most of the support, he reached down with his right hand to grab her ass causing her to gasp. Her hands reached around his head to undo his wolf's tail, running her hand through unruly strands.

His pace only got faster and harder, the pleasure consuming them as it so often did when their training got heated. Azula's hands moved down to his back, clawing him until he knew there would be scars tomorrow. Their climax reached its peak, Sokka groaning as he reached down between them so that he could vibrate his finger against her clit to increase the intensity. She broke their kiss in favor of biting his shoulder, moaning as the pleasure blinded her to all other senses.

Calming down, Azula couldn't remember for a moment how to breathe, closing her eyes until she felt grounded again. Her back ached making her wince, most likely from the stone wall digging into her every time he ground into her. She smiled as she leaned her head back, her head upturned. "Well, it looks like we both lost…"

Sokka grinned "Can you really call it a loss though?"

Azula lowered her head to meet his loving eyes, smirking devilishly "I don't know…I think we should keep going to determine that."

Sokka smirked, loving this side to her "Will you be able to keep up?"

"I think we know the answer to that question" She purred, before locking her lips with his once more, eager to get lost in him again.

That's another thing she loved about him…knowing that he'd always match her fire with a unique spark of his own.


End file.
